Flan Princess (Final Fantasy IV 2D)
The Flan Princess, also known as the PinkPuff, is an enemy from Final Fantasy IV. It has a 1/64 chance of appearing in a room in the Lunar Subterrane and Lunar Ruins. When it drops an item, there's a 1/64 chance of it being the rare item, Pink Tail, which can be traded with the Blacksmith in the underground for the Adamant Armor. Stats How to find Flan Princesses can only be found in one room of the Lunar Subterrane (the room has a single chest containing a Red Fang). In the Advance and Complete Collection ports a group of eight Flan Princesses (rather than the usual five in Lunar Subterrane) can be found in the Flan room of the Lunar Ruins. Sirens can be used to trigger the Subterrane formation, but sadly not the higher count group in the Ruins. They are harder to find, but have better odds of a tail drop by sheer numbers. In the Flan room in the Lunar Ruins, after the first rare encounter of the eight Flan Princesses, they start to appear after every five or six random encounters. After five to seven of these encounters with the Flan Princesses, they will stop appearing. The player can quicksave, then reload the game to start it again. The player will have to spend time finding the rare encounter again, but they will start to appear commonly again after that. This makes acquiring the Pink Tail easier. Battle As soon as the fight begins, a Flan Princess will say "Dance with us!" and cast a party-wide Berserk spell called Samba de Flan. Occasionally, a Flan Princess will cast a spell called Entice to inflict the Confuse effect. Strategy In most versions, one should not have much trouble taking Flan Princesses down with high levels, good equipment, and magic/summons. AI script * Use Samba de Flan * Change music to Black Chocobo * Wait * Fight * Wait * Fight * Wait * Use Samba de Flan * Change music to Yellow Chocobo * Wait * Fight * Wait * Fight * Wait * Use Samba de Flan * Change music to Fat Chocobo * Wait * Fight * Wait * Fight * Wait * Use Samba de Flan * Change music to Mysidia * Wait * Fight * Wait * Use Charm (ability) * END Other appearances ''Mobius Final Fantasy Etymology Trivia * Final Jelly appears as an Egg Monster in the Japan-exclusive ''Hanjuku Hero: Aa, Sekaiyo Hanjukunare...!. The sprite is a modified version of the Flan type of monsters from Final Fantasy IV. Related enemies * Red Mousse * Black Flan * Yellow Jelly * Purple Bavarois * White Mousse * Golden Flan * Dust Mousse Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- * Purple Bavarois * White Mousse * Black Flan Final Fantasy IV: The After Years * Black Flan * Dust Mousse * Flan Princess * Green Cell * Purple Bavarois * Red Mousse * White Mousse * Yellow Jelly Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy IV